


Bianchi fiori dai candidi steli

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Narcissa ha braccia bianche, bugie bianche e il rimorso di non essere stata abbastanza.Non abbastanza forte, non abbastanza madre.Una regina algida senza più la sua corona, osserva il tempo scorrere attraverso le sue bianche dita.E l'inverno lascia il posto alla primavera.





	Bianchi fiori dai candidi steli

#  _ -> La storia è stata scritta per il contest "Catene", indetto da _Freya Crescent_ sul forum di EFP. Il contest consisteva nello scrivere una one-shot concatenando in un rapporto di causa-effetto tre elementi presenti in un pacchetto segreto. Il contenuto del pacchetto verrà svelato nelle note alla scadenza del concorso (14.02.2019) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

_**Bianchi fiori dai candidi steli**_  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Ho le mani di una bambina che è invecchiata prima di aver avuto il tempo di diventare adulta.  
Pelle bianca, dita lunghe e unghie tagliate con cura.  
Le porto raccolte in grembo, boccioli in ritardo di cui non ricordo più lo scopo.  
La pelle comincia a incresparsi dove il tempo ha lasciato i suoi segni, e le mie dita sono fredde.  
 _Sono sempre fredde._  
  
Ricordo i giorni in cui indossavo pietre preziose con l'arroganza di una regina: lignaggio, potere, amore; tutto cristallizzato nel freddo metallo che abbracciava quelle gocce di luce.  
Mi ornavo di gelo, l'armatura degli indifesi, sperando che il bagliore dell'oro fosse sufficiente a nascondere le mie trasparenze.  
Adesso mi guardo allo specchio, contorni pallidi per lineamenti sbiaditi, e sorrido alla tela bianca che sono diventata.  
  
La prima volta che lasciai le labbra di Lucius posarsi sulle mie, ero una bambina che giocava alla compostezza dei grandi.  
Tremai, e diedi la colpa al vento che ci soffiava in faccia cristalli gelati, incapace di ammettere felicità o paure.  
 _Sei come la neve, Narcissa. Gelida e pura, ma sulla mia pelle, bruci._  
Sulle mie labbra arsero per davvero, le parole di Lucius, sciocchi ritornelli di amanti inesperti.  
Era un bambino anche lui, un bambino che giocava all'amore con frasi prese in prestito da brutti romanzi.  
  
Non lo sapeva, Lucius, di avere appena pronunciato la mia condanna.  
Ero neve, sì, algida e splendida.  
Ero bella, fredda e pulita.  
E le cose belle, fredde e pulite finiscono con l'essere sporcate.  
  
Fiore cresciuto accanto ad una guerriera, il fango ce l'ho nel sangue.  
Al primo sorgere dell'Oscuro Signore, ero una regina in una campana di vetro.  
Vedevo Lucius scivolare via, inghiottito da una guerra che mi terrorizzava, anche se non l'avrei mai potuto ammettere.  
Quando tornava a casa, lo stringevo tra le mie braccia bianche, e lui baciava il candore dei miei polsi, e risaliva fino a riposare nell'incavo dei miei gomiti, promettendo che avrebbe sempre difeso la pulizia della mia pelle.  
  
Quando il candore delle mie braccia servì da contrappeso ai peccati di mio marito, fu la mia stessa sorella a sputarci sopra.  
Mia sorella, un ribollire di sangue e fango che davanti al mio _tradimento_ promise che sarebbe riuscita a sporcarmi.  
  
Lucius crede di aver mantenuto la sua promessa, perché le mie mani sono bianchi fiori dai candidi steli.  
Lo aveva capito Bellatrix, lei che madre non lo è mai stata, che io ormai avevo smesso di vivere nel mio corpo.  
La mia vita era racchiusa negli occhi terrorizzati di quel ragazzo che tremava e si consumava sotto il mio sguardo, senza che io potessi fare niente per aiutarlo.  
  
Me lo ricordo, il febbrile sorriso di Bella, quando con le labbra parlava di onore e con gli occhi mi trafiggeva.  
Me le ricordo, le labbra esangui di Draco, quando la sua carne – _la mia carne_ – veniva lordata da un peso che nessun bambino dovrebbe portare addosso.  
E mi ricordo il suo pianto, quella notte, il pianto di un bimbo in un corpo di uomo.  
  
 _È un onore, Cissy, dovresti essere orgogliosa di Draco._  
Orgogliosa di un figlio spezzato, sacrificato sull'altare dei miei fallimenti e di quelli di Lucius.  
  
Sono neve: bella, fredda e pulita.  
Sono un manto di calce a nascondere il marcio della nostra inadeguatezza.  
  
Tutti hanno tanto parlato delle mie braccia bianche, delle mie bugie bianche, e di come ho protetto mio figlio.  
Non lo sanno che ho smesso di essere madre quando ho permesso che sporcassero lui per colpire me.  
Il resto è soltanto rimorso.  
  
Ho le mani bianche di chi troppe volte ne ha lavato via il sangue.  
In stanze di vetro, respiro il silenzio del mio isolamento.  
Esco poco, e lo faccio soltanto nelle albe gelate.  
  
C'è un fiume, ne scorgo il nastro argentato da ogni finestra, e c'è un ponte, sul fiume.  
Ci ho gettato i gioielli che ormai non indosserò più.  
Mio figlio ha una sposa che è un fragile cigno, ha dita di carta e un collo di vetro.  
Non deve nascondere le sue debolezze dietro gelide pietre.  
  
Una curva appena accennata racchiude speranze dorate nel suo morbido ventre.  
  
Ho chiesto perdono.  
  
Astoria è la tiepida luce dell'alba di primavera.  
Ha il sole negli occhi, il suo riso è un canto d'uccello.  
Non indossa gioielli, e ad ogni carezza cancella una ruga dal volto di Draco.  
  
Lo vedo, sorride.  
  
Nella mia torre d'avorio e cristallo, accolgo il suo riso lontano.

Il mio perdono, il fiore più raro, è vederlo felice, lontano da me.

  
  
  
  
  
 

***  
  
  
 

__Note:  
Spero che i voli pindarici qui non siano troppi. Ho sempre trovato molto interessante il fatto che Narcissa non si sia mai unita attivamente ai Mangiamorte: non certo per un rifiuto ideologico, credo, ma più per un tentativo di Lucius di tenerla al sicuro lontano dall'azione diretta. Immagino che Bellatrix  non abbia mai approvato questa mancanza di una salda presa di posizione.   
Ho immaginato una Narcissa che, dopo la fine della guerra, sente addosso a sé tutto il peso dei traumi passati, e dell'incapacità di essere riuscita a proteggere davvero suo figlio.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


End file.
